


You Say Good Morning When It's Midnight

by Ralemalt



Series: Fiki Week [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: It's hard having so much distance between them, but Fili and Kili do their best to make it work.
Written for FiKi week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on true events and part of a bigger fic I'm slowly working on. Title is from Simple Plan's "Jet Lag". 
> 
> Prompt: Kinks or Cuddles

Kili knew he was going to be late for his morning classes, but today was special and he wasn’t going to miss it.

Still in his pajamas – an old shirt that Fili had given him before he’d left just a few months ago, and a comfy pair of shorts – he reached over the side of his bed and searched around the floor until his hand came into contact with his laptop.

The screen was bright as he turned it on, and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. The Skype chat screen that had been opened the night before greeted him, and his heart jumped within his chest as he noticed the green icon beside the user’s name to signify that they were still online.

He sat up enough so he could use both hands to type.

_You still up?_

He chewed his lip as he waited for a reply. Maybe Fili had gone to bed and forgotten to close his laptop again. It wouldn’t be the first time that had happened.

To his relief, the familiar _‘Fili is typing…’_ appeared just above the textbox on Kili’s screen.

_Barely, but you asked me to wait up so I did. Everything okay?_

Kili’s heart melted just a little because even from the other side of the planet where his best friend was spending a year teaching in another country, Fili worried about him. He typed a quick message.

_Everything’s fine! I just wanted to talk to you today. Is it after midnight there?_

_Yeah. It’s almost one._

_Can you call?_

There was no message, but a moment later a window declaring ‘ **Fili calling’** popped up, and Kili immediately clicked on ‘answer with video’. It took a moment for the call to connect, but eventually Kili was staring at the face of his best friend, who had sat his laptop next to his pillow so he could lie down while they chatted. It was late where Fili was and the blond looked sleepy. Kili felt a little guilty for keeping his friend awake, but he knew Fili didn’t have anything to teach on Saturdays.

“Happy birthday!” Kili greeted before anything could be said, and he watched as the dimples in Fili’s cheeks appeared while the face on the screen smiled.

“Thanks, Kee.” Blue eyes beamed happily at him from the computer.

“Am I the first?” The brunet had to know.

Fili chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, you’re the first. I won’t be talking to either of my dads until my morning.” He propped himself up on an elbow, which caused a familiar item to tumble down onto the bed.

“You got it!” Kili’s eyes lit up at the sight of a stuffed lion that lay just above Fili’s head on the pillow. Kili had been nervous when he’d sent the gift, unsure how it would be received. What adult male sends stuffed animals to another adult male?

Fili glanced at the stuffed toy before smiling fondly into the camera. “I checked the mail after you went to bed and there he was.” He nodded, long blond hair falling into his face so he had to brush it away. “Thank you. He’s soft.” He reached up to pet the toy before settling back and looking at Kili, “What’s he for?” He wondered curiously.

Kili shrugged a shoulder, shyly glancing down at his keyboard to avoid Fili’s eyes. He felt a little silly for feeling this way since he had never been shy with Fili in the entire time they’d met as kids, but then their relationship had only just shifted into something more than friends a few weeks ago and everything was different. They hadn’t put a name to it, and Kili didn’t want to assume anything, especially when Fili was so far away. “It’s a birthday present, but you were complaining about not having anything to cuddle up with a while ago. So I thought…” He trailed off.

“I love him, Kee. He’s the second best cuddler I know.” Fili promised, grinning widely and winking at him once Kili gathered enough courage to look up at him again.

The brunet could feel himself blush a little, “And who’s the first?” He asked, knowing damn well it was him.

“You, you dumbass.” Fili laughed, and it had been a week since Kili had heard that laughter when they’d had their last Skype call. It was a week too long in Kili’s mind.

“I would have shipped myself if that were possible.” Kili murmured quietly, not sure if he wanted Fili to hear him or not, but the happiness being shown through the screen made him brave enough to say it out loud.

“I would have liked that.” Fili replied just as quietly, fingers combing through the fluffy mane on his stuffed toy. “There’s supposed to be a storm this weekend, so we could have built a blanket fort and snuggled inside it the entire time.”

Fili hated storms and Kili had spent many of them distracting his friend from the loud crashing of the thunder either in person or over the two-way radios Fili’s parents had given them one year for Christmas. He yearned to be there with Fili now, for more than just the storm. “That would have been nice. Maybe we should do that when you come home, like in the winter time when it’s cold outside.”

“That sounds like the best idea right now.” Fili shifted beneath his covers. The speakers of his laptop picked up the whispers of the sheets moving against each other. “It’s cold in here and you’re like your own furnace.” He grinned impishly, face half buried in his pillow.

Kili snorted softly, “You’re always cold. No wonder you like cuddling me! You’re just using me for my warmth.” He teased.

“That’s not true!” Fili murmured sleepily, eyes drooping a bit before being forced open. “You know how much I love your mom’s peanut butter cookies too.” He grinned.

Kili laughed at that because that was a bit of an understatement. His mother had to keep her cookies locked away when Fili was over. “I wish I could send you some, but I don’t think food’s allowed to be sent overseas. Plus they wouldn’t be fresh by the time you got them.”

“It’s the thought that counts, and I won’t be away from home forever.” Fili assured, though some days it felt like Kili would never see him again. Those were the bad days when Kili would be a little quieter than usual and mope around. His mother had learned to deal with his moods, and on those nights, both of Fili’s dads would come over for supper and they’d share a meal as a family.

“I’ll make sure Mom bakes some for when you come home.” Kili promised before letting out a sigh, “When are you coming home, Fee?” By the expression that crossed Fili’s face, Kili realized he couldn’t keep the longing and sadness from his tone. “I’m sorry! I really am glad you got this opportunity. I just miss you.” He tried to explain, not wanting to seem selfish even though a part of him had wanted to beg Fili to stay. They’d been joined at the hip since they were three years old, so there was a big void in Kili’s life without Fili there.

Fili only shook his head at Kili’s explanation, not angry or mad, though those emotions had rarely been a part of Fili’s personality anyway. “I miss you too, Kee.” He made sure Kili was looking at him before saying it. “A lot.” He admitted easily, but Kili already knew that. “I know we text as much as we can, and video chat once a week, but some days it never feels like enough. There are so many little things I want to share with you like we always do, but I don’t want to flood your phone with messages.”

“Flood my phone as much as you want.” Kili insisted almost immediately even though he’d been struggling with the same issue. He hadn’t wanted to seem desperate with the amount of texts he wanted to send. He was so used to sharing any and every random thought that came to him with Fili, any picture or meme he found on the internet that struck him as funny. He was used to sharing his entire _life_ with the other male, and it was hard to hold back. “I don’t mind. I like seeing your messages in the mornings when I wake up.” He admitted quietly.

Fili smiled and it reached his eyes. “Me too. They make my day a little brighter.”

“You make my day a little brighter.” Kili flushed when he realized those words actually came out of his mouth. “I mean…uh…shit. Ignore that!” He waved his hand in front of the screen as if that would help.

Fili’s eyes had widened briefly, but now he just looked smug. “Nope. I heard that loud and clear, so there’s no way I’m ignoring that. You mean it?” He asked, though he still looked pretty pleased.

Kili scrubbed at his cheeks, feeling the heat with his palms. “I’m absolutely miserable without you, so yes. You brighten my day, even if it’s just a quick text. It still makes me smile.”

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” Fili breathed out, the words soft over the speakers.

Those words caused Kili’s heart to swell and for butterflies to appear in his stomach. “I wish you could too.” He murmured before smiling, “That’s just something that we’ll have to do when you come home.”

“Multiple times.” Fili agreed but broke off into a yawn.

Kili watched the adorable image of the blond rubbing at one of his eyes as he shifted beneath his blankets to get more comfortable. He knew Fili was tired and needed to sleep. “We should disconnect.” The brunet finally said, unable to wipe the fond smile from his face at the image on the screen. “You need to sleep.”

Fili paused for a moment, eyebrows pinched, “Shouldn’t you be in class right now? It’s still Friday morning for you.” Their normal calls were Friday evenings when it was Fili’s Saturday afternoons, but Kili hadn’t been able to wait that long today.

“I skipped.” Kili shrugged a shoulder, not bothering to try to lie his way out of it. Fili would know anyway, and Kili had never lied to him before. “Talking to you was more important.”

“Kili.” Fili groaned, “You’re a horrible student!” He accused but Kili wasn’t fooled. Fili was still pleased that they’d gotten to chat.

“So horrible.” Kili agreed, though his averages were pretty high and skipping a couple of classes wasn’t going to hurt him in the long run. “Now go to sleep. You look like you’re already halfway there.”

“Hm.” Fili mumbled into his pillow, eyes already fluttering closed even as Kili spoke. “You ‘ave a goo’ day t’day.” He managed to slur out.

“I will.” Kili promised, though it was probably going to be a hectic day. “You sleep well, okay? I’ll text you during the day.”

“Mm. I’d like that.” Fili nodded, though it could have just been him nuzzling against his pillow. “Night, Kee.”

“Good night, Fee.” And Kili disconnected the call.


End file.
